Road To Redemption
by mitkit99
Summary: I OWN NOTHING! Female Toni Stark. Prequel to Redemption Of The Lost. Fifth in the Five Heroines Series. Fifth in the Heroines Series. Basically This Toni before ROTL.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Howard Stark paced the waiting room of the hospital, cursing the time. How long was labor supposed to take? Maria had been in there for nine hours.

It wasn't that he was anxious, God no! He hadn't wanted kids at all and was half convinced Maria had gotten pregnant just to make absolutely sure he couldn't divorce her, not that he would anyway. It would ruin his reputation.

The click of heels came down the hallway and his head turned, staring at the nurse who was smiling. "Congratulations sir! You are the father of a perfectly healthy little girl."

A what? Did she just say little girl? He nodded, dismissing the nurse before sitting in one of the plastic chairs and putting his hands over his face.

A girl! He had a daughter! This was not what he had wanted. He had been planning on a son, someone he could mold to become like Steve! Not a prissy little princess!

A hand touched his shoulder, and he turned to see Obadiah Stane, his closest companion, besides Peggy Carter. "It'll be ok Howard. It doesn't matter she's a girl. You can try again for a son."

Again? Oh hell no. He hadn't wanted kids at all, much less two! He had been furious when Maria found out she was pregnant. The last thing he wanted was a child, but his bitch of a wife had been thrilled.

That was it!

He shook his head. "No, I'm not trying again. I didn't want kids. Maria did. Let her raise the girl." And with that, he stood and walked out of the hospital, leaving a stunned Obadiah and Peggy in his wake.

The brunette woman turned to Obadiah. "Do something! Go after him!"

The man shook his head. "No, he's right. Let Maria raise the kid." He followed his friend down the hall.

Peggy shook her head to clear the shock, before walking down the hall in the opposite direction, on the way to Maria's hospital room.

The woman looked exhausted. Sweat still dripped from her forehead and the hair that had fallen from her messy bun clung to her skin. A smile was on her face though, as she looked down at the little bundle in her arms. In that bundle, was her daughter, blinking up with dark eyes. The little girl was wrapped in a light pink blanket, only her head visible. She had mass of dark hair sticking out over the edge.

The new mother looked up at Peggy and smiled. "Come here." She whispered, delighted.

The military woman moved to her side and looked at the child. The kid's eyes focused on her, and blinked before letting out a tiny laugh. And with that, Peggy Carter was hooked.

"What's her name?" she asked Maria.

The other woman was silent for a minute, thinking up a name. "Antonia." She spoke at last. "Antonia Eloise Stark."

Antonia. She should have suspected such. Everyone had thought that she would be a boy and she knew Maria was originally going with the name Anthony. It only made sense to go with something closely related to it.

"She's perfect." Peggy whispered, moving her hand slowly to touch Antonia's face. "Let's call her Toni for short. I think it suits her."

Maria thought for a minute, studying the baby's face before nodding. "Toni, my little Toni."

"She's absolutely stunning, as are you Ma'am." Both women turned at the British voice of the butler for the Stark house. Edwin Jarvis had a simple bouquet of pink roses in his left hand, the right pressed against the door frame.

Maria giggled. "You know I have told you to call me Maria, Jarvis." She gave him a smile, as she gestured for him to come closer. He obeyed and soon was trading the blossoms for the newborn.

His fingers stroked her cheek, a wistful look of awe on his face. Peggy knew what he was thinking. She knew that he and Maria were in love, that they both wished that Toni shared Jarvis' DNA and not Howard's. They knew a relationship, even an affair, was impossible and dangerous. Howard was distant and standoffish on a good day, on a bad… Peggy had no doubt he could and would kill Maria if he ever caught her having an affair or even had thoughts she had one. Jarvis would be killed as well. He served Howard to repay a debt. Howard had paid for the treatment of his late wife who had died four years before Howard met or married Maria of cancer. Jarvis had had no money but Howard was overflowing with it and only got more as the days passed. He had sworn a lifetime of servitude if the man would pay for treatment. Anna had died anyway, though.

"She's perfect." Peggy was drawn out of her thought by the soft spoken words of the butler who had tears in his eyes. "Little Antonia. Toni."

The military woman was briefly consumed by thoughts of Steve Rogers, knowing that he would have been here with the same reaction if he could have. For what felt like the billionth time she cursed him for bringing that plane down, even though she knew that he had no choice. He would have loved Toni.

Little did she know how true that statement would be. Little did she know that they would meet. Little did she know of the horrors and misery that awaited the young girl. Little did she know how brilliant a happy ending she would have. Little did she know, Toni would change not just this world, but every other as well.

 **Hey guys! For those of you reading Redemption of the Lost, this is the prequel. It's every bit of backstory that led to Toni becoming Layla Grey and more.**

 **This will be finished before I pick up with ROTL. I have so many thoughts running around in my head right now that I'm losing my mind. In order to get everything how I want it, I'm gonna have to go in order from start to finish.**

 **Saying that, this is the fifth installment of my Five Heroines Series and the Fifth Installment of The Heroines Series. For those who don't know, I have created my own version of Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons involving Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Chronicles of Narnia, Percy Jackson & The Olympians, Peter Pan, and the Avengers. My stories The Immortal Slayer, Someone like You, Darling of Olympus, and Enchanted are all a part of this series. The Five Heroines focus on just those. The Heroines Series is that and beyond, adding in at least four other universes (if you want to guess, go ahead I'm not saying anything (; ). **

**So yeah, I have no idea when this is going to be updated. Immortal Slayer and Hidden Love are my top priorities now.**

 **If you have any questions let me know. Review, Favorite, Follow, or PM me if you want to ask me anything. I'll respond as soon as I can.**

 **See you soon,**

 **mitkit99,**


	2. Fate Decided (NOT A CHAPTER)

Hey Guys,

Sorry, this is not an update but a fate decider but before that…

Let me explain the basics of what has happened since I premiered in the fanfiction world.

In 2014, my brother and I were forced to move from a private school to a public school due to disagreements. I was just about to start high school and he middle school, so it worked out okay.

In 2015, my dad lost his job for a few months and got a new one. I started my sophomore year. My dad relost his job over Thanksgiving break and I quit horseback riding.

In 2016, my parents' marriage state became more alarming and my dad started trusting me with certain details. He got a new job while working part time (he still does this and is exhausted). I started my junior year and my aunt who I thought of as a pseudo mother figure cheated on my uncle and lost her mind.

In 2017, my uncle moved out, I became a senior, and my brother became a freshman. I was also diagnosed with a minor heart problem after having 2 cancer scares.

In 2018, this year, I got into my choice college, went to Universal Studios, was threatened with losing my AO3 account, graduated, moved in with my grandparents, and am about to be starting college.

TADA! ALL CAUGHT UP!

Now that you all are caught up, let's cover why I'm doing this list now.

Due to what has happened, I have changed more than I ever thought, physically, spiritually, emotionally, and mentally. These changes have made me look at my accounts in a new way that made me no longer capable of allowing things to stay like they are.

So, I'm tying up loose ends.

I am mainly on AO3 and Wattpad now. If you come here looking for an update, you probably are going to be out of luck. I'm keeping the account open for reading and some posting but everything is so much easier, especially on AO3 when they aren't threatening me.

The stories that I am paying attention to are on the back burner. Doesn't mean I'm not going to finish them, it just means my priorities are elsewhere.

If you come threatening me for an update I will lose it at you. I am under too much stress and dealing with too much crap to deal with yours.

I'M NOT JOKING!

I'm also not joking about this next part. I have found versions of my stories posted on other sites that I have never been on before. Thankfully the ones I have seen have my penname attached to them, so people still know their mine. LET ME BE CLEAR THOUGH! I **DID NOT** give my permission. If you want to give somebody the link to my story go ahead but if you post or copy the entire work or a section of it on a different account, you better tell me. I may not own the original work that my stories are based on, but the stories themselves are mine. If I find them on any other account, I will delete all my stories, both here, on wattpad, and on AO3. That is unacceptable in my book because they are mine. I post them to share them with you all, so you can read them, not so you can play around with them. Do it again and watch what happens.

I DARE YOU!

Now that that is out of the way, how are you guys doing?

Not completely done with heavy just yet (Sorry). Several of my stories are completed, being worked on, discontinued, undecided, rewritten or changed. The ones that are being changed are being redone and added into one story called PERSEPHONE JACKSON: THE FIFTEENTH OLYMPIAN or a series called the HEROINES. Here's the list.

DISCONTINUED- Mockingjay War, I HEART QUESTION MARK, St Berry: Average Soap Opera, Secret & Freedom, WHAT IF, (Most of these I wrote at 14 or 15 when I just stared out at writing. My style has completely changed, and it would take too much of my limited time to fix these and some of them I don't even want to now that I'm 19 and about to head off to college in roughly 2 weeks)

FINISHED- How Am I Supposed to Be Without You, Punishment, Demon's Angel, Demon's Mermaid, Watching from Afar, Jealousy & Hate, Open Up Your Eyes,

UNDECIDED- Everlasting Life, Hidden Love, How Wesley's Mistake Saved Bangel,

REWRITTEN- Girl in A Country Song, (It doesn't make sense right now to me)

BEING WORKED ON- Not Even Time Can Separate Us,

PERSEPHONE JACKSON: THE FIFTEENTH OLYMPIAN- Her Reward, The King's Yearning, The Messenger's Savior, The Prince's Rose, (More one shots like these are on my AO3 account)

THE HEROINES- The Immortal Slayer (keeping its title), Darling of Olympus (renamed The Darling Demigoddess), Enchanted (renamed The Enchanted Princess), and Road to Redemption/Redemption of the Lost (made into one story called The Redeemed Avenger)

I'm sorry for those who care about the stories on the discontinued list, but I must do what I think is best for me and for the story.

None of these are my number one priority, except maybe the Heroines. My number 1 story is on my Wattpad account. If any of you know me from , you may remember Behind Iron Defenses (my version of the Avengers watching the movies).

For those of you who have no clue what I'm talking about, let me fill you in on how I almost got my account deleted.

 _The story trope where the characters read or watch their stories were and are getting flamed for copyrighting on here and recently AO3. In April of 2018, I was threatened by AO3 that Behind Iron Defenses (Avengers watch Iron Man Movies post Civil War with FEMALE TONY) and a few of my one shots that contained song lyrics were breaking their rules and they threatened to suspend or delete my account should I not remove them or fix them to the point they were okay for the board. BID was, and still is, one of my most popular stories ever and I hated the thought that I could lose it._

 _My songfics (Girl in A Country Song & Open Up Your Eyes) were easily fixed. I took out the lyrics and moved the unchanged versions here because disclaimers are simply enough. BID was different. I find the dialogue from the movies online and rewrite the rest of the script while I watch the movie, so it can fit my Fem Tony and be more descriptive for people who weren't watching the movie while they read. Each chapter took and still takes hours to finish, hence why updates are a little slow. To delete or rewrite what had already taken so much of my nonexistent free time was an unacceptable condition to me because it meant so much of my efforts in that story were wasted. _

_I couldn't post it here. Part of the reason I moved to AO3 originally was because this site was attacking those stories. So, I went to my wattpad account, that I had never posted on, and talked to some of the help assistants. They said my story was perfectly fine for them, so I deleted the version on AO3 after leaving up the link for a few days, put the link on my profile, and moved it. It has a few new chapters for anyone who has been looking for it. My name is the same so if you found me here, you can find me there. It's been voted #27 currently in CW tag._

If you cared enough to read all that, good for you. If you were there while that mess was going on and are still here, you win at being my favorite readers and I am still not sorry you guys cry. ;)

I think that's about it. I updated my profile a bit if you guys want to go look at that, if not cool. I normally don't look at profiles either, unless I really like the person.

I'm thinking of starting my own original work on Wattpad if you guys care. Not sure when it will be up but, yeah…

That's it.

Love you all,

mitkit99,


End file.
